Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ninjas of the Night
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ninjas of the Night is the fan-made series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. It sets in the alternate universe, mainly mixing elements of the Mirage comics, the 1990 film, the 2003-2009 animated TV-series, the IDW Comics and the 2012-2017 animated TV series. Plot When exposed to the green ooze spilled from the broken canister, the four Turtles (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo) along with their rat sensei Master Splinter, are mutated into a humanoid beings. Splinter raised them in the New York City sewers and train them in the art of ninjutsu. With the help of their human allies, April and Casey, the turtles must defeat their most dangerous foe, the Shredder, and his ninja army, the Foot Clan. Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo/Leo' - The idealistic leader of the team and the oldest of the four. He wears a blue mask with black tips, black elbow and knee pads, blue wraps and blue belt. He fights with the pair of ninjatō swords. *'Raphael/Raph' - The antagonistic hothead of the team and the second-oldest of the four. He wears a red mask with black tips, black elbow and knee pads, red wraps and red belt. He fights with the pair of punch daggers. *'Donatello/Donnie' - The brainy pacifist and tech genius of the team and the youngest of the four. He wears a purple mask with black tips, black elbow and knee pads, purple wraps and purple belt. He fights with the technological Bo staff. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' - The free-spirited and energetic wild child of the team and the second youngest of the four. He wears an orange mask with black tips, black elbow and knee pads, orange wraps and orange belt. He fights with the pair of nunchucks. Allies *'Master Splinter' - The teacher and father figure of the Ninja Turtles. *'April O'Neil' - A teenage girl with ginger hair and emerald green eyes who is the host of "April@School", an online gossip report that focuses on current events in the school and in the city. She becomes the ally of the Ninja Turtles. *'Casey Jones' - A Eastman High student who is a member of the school's hockey team. He becomes the ally of the Ninja Turtles. *'Leatherhead' - An American crocodile that was created inside the laboratory after the big brother of the owner flushed him down the toilet. Villains and Enemies *'Shredder' - The archenemy of Splinter and the Ninja Turtles and the leader of the Foot Clan. *'Karai' - A teenage Japanese girl who is Leonardo's love interest and the member of the Foot Clan. *'Baxter Stockman' - The scientist, the creator of the Mousers and the owner of StockGen/Stockman Industries. *'Foot Soldiers' - The soldiers and ninjas of the Foot Clan. The masks appear to have bug-like eyes and have the Foot Clan logo on it (similar to the outfits worn by the Foot Ninja from the live-action movies). Trivia *April is the host of the online gossip report for the first time. *This is the first time Casey is the member of the school's hockey team. *April goes to school at Eastman High, this is a reference to the TMNT's co-creator, Kevin Eastman. *Karai is Shredder's apprentice for the first time instead of Shredder's adoptive daughter. *Each turtle's age range: Leonardo and Raphael are 16, Donatello is 15, and Michelangelo is 14. *In the Mirage Comics, the live-action movies, and the 2003 cartoon, Splinter is the pet rat of Hamato Yoshi, but in this version, Splinter is the pet rat of Oroku Saki. *The Turtles and Splinter were created inside a laboratory, much like in the IDW Comics. *April is seen to wear a yellow hooded sweatshirt. This pays homage to her appearance in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", where she prominently had on a yellow jumpsuit. *The Turtles have three toes on each foot, much like in the 2012 CGI series. *Donatello wears safety glasses. *Michelangelo wears orange headphones. Category:Fan-Made Series Category:TMNT Fan Made Stories Category:Fan-Made Reboots